genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuuyo
Kyuuyo (九妖) is a Heishi priestest and antagonists of the Genji game series. In Genji: Dawn of the Samuria she is the secondary antagonist of the game, she is the first boss of Chapter 3 and is overall the fourteenth boss of the game. She later returns as the main antagonist and final boss of the second game Genji: Days of the Blade. Background She is the person that took control of Lady Shizuka's mind, forcing her to combine all of the Heishi's Amahagane into a much more powerful Amahagane. She appears in the next game as an old woman who helps out Atsumori, a mysterious Heishi woman and a boss later on in the game. Together they lead the Heishi and convince Yoshitsune's brother Yoritomo to betray his brother and his friends and to send demonic Heishi soliders to attack. Kyuuyo eventually becomes the final boss of the game, she attempts to take over the Overworld by combining the Amahagane and Mashogane together. Defeating her restores peace to Japan and ends the war over Amahagane. Appearance Kyuuyo is a tall and pale skin woman that wears a mistress-like clothing. Personality Kyuuyo is a sinister and cunning woman that will go to any length to rule the world, despite this, she is loyal to Taira and will do anything her master desiters. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses Strategy Before the the boss battle with Kyuuyo begins, she will first summon a large Golem to aid her, it is a duo battle between Kyuuyo and the giant Golem, and the attacks depend on the boss. The Golem mainly does the real fighting, it will attack by doing a melee combo with its' fists, it can also glow yellow and then slamming it's fist into the ground and creating large pillars that will come out of the ground at random, which can be avoided by running around, another attack the Golem can do is glow red and do a high jump and slam both fists into the ground, which is easy avoided by merely running away, another attack the Golem can preform is firing a three-way laser shot, which can easily be avoided by running behind him. Kyuuyo herself doesn't really do much in a way of fighting, but rather as she is the supportive, she will manly teleport, but she does have two attacks, if the Golem is down after taking enough damage, Kyuuyo will teleport close to the Golem and heal him, she can also summon lighting drones, ether around herself or the area were Yoshitsune or Benkei and the Golem are fighting, limiting fighting space. There are two ways this strategy can go, one way is to avoid the Golem and attack Kyuuyo directly, but that takes time and Kyuuyo will teleport away from the Player after being hit once, another strategy is to attack the Golem fourteen times before it falls down kneeling, that is were Kyuuyo will teleport close enough to the Golem's location and heal him, that's the Players' chance to deal a lot of damage on Kyuuyo as she will stand in place until the Golem is recovered Trivia * Kyuuyo is the first and only boss in ''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai ''to be a duo boss. * Kyuuyo is the second boss in ''Genji: Dawn of the Samuria ''to be female, the first being the Ice Statue.